1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical actuator for multi-position windows, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical actuator which selectively adjusts and controls the rotation of the window about a vertical axis or a horizontal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many designs for mechanical actuators for multi-position windows or French windows, as they are commonly known. Multi-position windows allow the window sash to tilt inward about a horizontal axis so that the window can be used to vent air, or in the alternative, the window sash may be rotated about a vertical axis so that it opens like a standard casement window, except preferably inwardly rather than outwardly. One advantage of a multi-position window is that, in high rise buildings, should a user want to simply allow some air to be vented into a room, the tilt option of the window may be used to allow free air flow; however, the user will not be in danger of falling out of the window since the window cannot be opened an extreme amount. When the window needs to be cleaned, such as by maintenance crews, the window can then be opened about the vertical axis and rotated inwardly into the room so that the outside surface may be easily cleaned.
The typical mechanisms for operating the multi-position windows are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,621 to McHeffey describes a tilt and turn window having a drive train around three sides of the sash. The drive train is moved laterally by a three position handle. The movement of the drive train switches the sash from a lock down position in the window frame to a position enabling rotation out of the window frame on a vertical axis and finally to a position enabling rotation out of the window frame on a horizontal axis.
When the handle is moved upwardly from a horizontal, center position, the drive train is moved counterclockwise, thereby setting the window sash for rotation out of the window frame on a horizontal axis so that the window may be tilted into the room. When the handle is moved downward from the center position, the drive train moves clockwise, setting the window sash for rotation out of the window frame on the vertical axis to allow it to swing inwardly. Depending on the user""s needs, the window can be rotated about either axis depending on the position of the handle.
However, one disadvantage of the multi-purpose window disclosed in the McHeffey patent is that, once the window is opened, the window may be slammed shut by a gust of wind or inadvertent jostling of the window while it is open, thereby damaging the mechanism in the window sash or the window itself. The window may also be slammed shut by a negative pressure situation that is sometimes experienced with windows positioned on a corner of a building or when there are high winds blowing past the window. The wind blowing past the window may create a negative pressure on the outside of the window thereby allowing the air pressure inside the building to slam the window closed. Since the mechanical actuator and the drive train disclosed in the McHeffey patent only allow an unlocking of the window from the locked position to allow the window to be opened into either of the desired positions, the window can easily be slammed shut or violently opened since there is no resistive force stopping the window from moving. Furthermore, the window cannot be partially tilted inwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,051 to Maier et al. discloses an adjustable mechanical actuator for a multi-position window. The Maier et al. patent discloses a mechanism having a spindle positioned on the outside of the sash window frame with a bar which extends through the sash window face and is connected to the drive train such that rotation of the spindle causes the bar to move the drive train. The Maier et al. patent teaches that the spindle would be rotated by a beveled gear positioned on the same axis of rotation of the spindle by a handle rotatably mounted to the mechanism housing. The rotation of the handle would interact with the beveled gear to rotate the spindle to cause the bar to move in a vertical direction, either up or down, depending on the direction of the rotation of the handle of the mechanical actuator. The window could not be slammed closed, since the Maier et al. patent allows adjustments to the degree to which the window is opened and closed by the use of the bar and spindle arrangement.
However, a disadvantage to the Maier et al. design is that it is positioned completely on the outside of the window sash housing, thereby creating an unsightly aesthetic appearance. In addition, the Maier et al. design discloses that the locked position for the sash window is such that the user would only have a visual indicator on the adjustable mechanism to indicate that the window is locked. The user would have to rotate the handle in a clockwise direction to open the window in the tilt mode and then rotate the handle counterclockwise to the locked position. The user would then continue rotating the handle in a counterclockwise direction to open the window about the vertical axis. The user may inadvertently turn the handle past the locked position and inadvertently think that the window is locked when, in fact, it is not, thereby increasing the chance of injury if the window were to be blown open by a strong wind.
It would be desirable to have a mechanical actuator for a multi-position window that is compact and is easily concealed within the sash window frame.
It would be desirable to have a mechanical actuator which decreases or eliminates the possibility of the user inadvertently leaving the window in an open position.
It would further be desirable to have a mechanical actuator with a visual indicator to alert the user when the sash window frame is in the unlocked position and that allows rotation of the sash window frame about the vertical axis.
One advantage of the present invention is to provide a mechanical actuator for a multi-position window which allows the user to selectively move the sash window frame from one position to another without the danger of the sash window frame being slammed shut from either inadvertent pushing on the sash window frame by the user or by a gust of wind.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a mechanical actuator for a multi-position window that is concealed within the window sash thereby creating a clean aesthetic appearance.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a safety lock for a multi-position window in conjunction with the mechanical actuator of the present invention so as to prevent rotation about the vertical axis while not interfering with the pivoting of the sash about the horizontal axis and only allowing pivoting about the vertical axis when desired by the user.
In accordance with the present invention, a multi-position window preferably includes a stationary window frame, a sash window frame positioned within the stationary window frame selectively pivotal out of the stationary window frame about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis, and a drive train positioned between the sash window frame and the stationary window frame. The drive train is preferably moveable between at least a first position, which enables the sash window frame to be pivoted about the vertical axis, and a second position, which enables that sash window frame to be pivoted about the horizontal axis. The drive train is preferably moved by a mechanical actuator which is operatively connected to the drive train to move the drive train from the first position to the second position. The mechanical actuator is preferably concealed within the sash window frame to create a clean aesthetic appearance.
The mechanical actuator preferably includes a housing positioned within a sash window frame containing a rack and pinion gear system for selectively moving the drive train of the multi-position window. The pinion gear is rotatably mounted within the housing which engages a rack which is preferably directly attached to a slider in the drive train mechanism. The pinion gear is preferably rotated by a worm gear which is rotatably mounted in the housing and attached to a handle located outside of the sash window frame. Preferably, there is a visual indicator on the mechanical actuator which alerts the user as to the various positions of the drive train as it is being moved from position to position. The present invention may further include a safety lock mechanism which prevents inadvertent opening about the vertical axis unless specifically disengaged by the user.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments thereof, which is to be read in connection with the accompanying drawings.